


Captain's Chair

by The_Upholsterer



Series: Captain's Chair [1]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Banter, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Military, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathy, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-29 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Upholsterer/pseuds/The_Upholsterer
Summary: Captain Gideon tries for some solitary pleasure, but is interrupted.  What could be an awkward moment quickly turns steamy as he discovers his Executive Officer has unexpected desires - and serious skills.Note: This was originally written in 2000 and posted elsewhere.  It is the first story of a series that I plan on reposting here.





	1. Captain's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has some time alone on the command deck, then he is interrupted...

Part 1: Captain's Turn 

Captain Matthew Gideon leaned back in his Captain's chair and sighed. The command deck around him was empty and quiet, its displays glowing softly in the dim light. 

It had been a tough last few months. Every time they seemed to have a promising lead to finding the cure for the Drakh plague, the lead turned to dust. Sure, Max Eilerson had found plenty to interest him, and IPX was stumbling over themselves to exploit every new find. But hundreds of more people had died back home, as the plague had discovered yet another human disease on its way to murder all humanity. 

Gideon sighed again, running his hand through his hair. No good to think of that now, the nightmares would return soon enough to haunt his sleep. 

Right now, he was going to take advantage of the rare opportunity to be alone, completely alone with his ship. 

The Excalibur had taken its own share of battering in the last few months and it was in space dock for some hull repair and systems checks. The EarthForce engine techs had seized the chance to get a hold of the ship and were delaying its departure for three more days while they tested some fancy new engine upgrades. 

His crew had also deserved some rest and repair, and they had gladly taken the shuttles down to the blue-green planet below the space docks, known to be a planet of great natural beauty as well as other more exotic pleasures. 

Normally there would be a skeleton crew on the Excalibur during the maintenance, both to do maintenance of their own and to be ready if some insane alien race decided to attack the EarthForce's one and only Victory-class ship. But these engine upgrades had the real possibility to be dangerous. However, as the techs had quickly explained before he ripped their heads off, the greatest risk was radiation which would cause no lasting damage to his ship, but would kill any living creature aboard at the time. 

So everyone had left the ship, some with more excitement than others. Dr. Chambers was on the second to last shuttle out, loudly protesting that she was running some critical experiments and didn't have time right now to relax. But Gideon had pushed her through the shuttle door and shut it behind her. If anyone needed some time away from this damn plague, it was Sarah Chambers. 

There was a small shuttle still left in the docking bay that Gideon himself would take down to the surface soon. 

But right now, he wanted to just sit in this chair, and feel the ship hum around him. They had been running at lung-burning speed since he hit the deck of the Excalibur, and he had never been able to just sit and appreciate the beauty and strength of the living ship around him. 

He leaned back in the command chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. His head rested against his black jacket hanging over the back of the chair. 

There was something powerful and primitive about the ship, for all of its technological sophistication. He rubbed his hands down his legs. Something very phallic about the way it tore through space, straight and unyielding. Hell, he grinned, just in the way the main guns fired everything they had in one glorious shot that took a while to recharge. 

He looked down and was surprised to realize his wayward hands had found their way to the bulge beginning to form in his tight pants. 

Jerking his hands away, he looked around self-consciously. Then he laughed quietly at himself. Why not? He'd had a fantasy about having sex on the bridge of a starship ever since he was an ensign. This might not be quite what he had imagined, but it was too good of a chance to pass up. 

He reached his hands again to the bulge in his pants, running his thumbs down each side of the thickening shape. He stroked the middle finger of each hand from the base to the tip and back again, tantalizing himself. His cock was straining against the black fabric of his pants but he wouldn't release it yet. He took a deep breath and willed himself to move slowly, his touch light. He had plenty of time before the techs were scheduled to take over the ship. 

Settling back in the back and closing his eyes, he let his mind drift. He thought briefly about Captain Elizabeth Lochley, about the way her hair fell forward across his face as she had straddled and mounted him in that first furious round of lovemaking in her quarters at Babylon 5. 

Then his thoughts wandered on to this ship and the way his command of it felt so right. His crew, yes even frustrating Max Eilerson, had formed together into a unit of strength and determination that Gideon had never felt before. Sure, there had never been a more desperate mission than the one they were on, but it went beyond that. Max's intelligence sparking off new ideas. The way Galen showed up at the most annoying, and most crucial times. Sarah and her deep love for life that suffused her work. The way Dureena could find her way into and through any lock, trap, or door. And especially how he and Lt. Matheson worked together in a smooth partnership of give and take. 

Gideon finally gave into the demands of his throbbing cock and reached down and unfastened his pants, letting his cock spring free. 

Laughing at the brazenness what he was doing, he settled into the chair for some serious stroking. 

"Captain, I thought you were…" came a voice behind him. 

Gideon jumped, trying to stuff his engorged cock back into his pants. Failing, he just covered it with his hands. 

He turned to see his Executive Officer, Lt. John Matheson, staring at him with a bemused expression on his face. 

Matheson visibly shook himself and his military mask slipped into place. 

"I'm sorry, Captain," he said, taking a step backwards, "I came up here to shut down the environmental systems and any others that are unnecessary while the engine upgrades happen. I thought I'd just catch a ride on your shuttle. I didn't realize you needed some…" and here his lips quirked slightly, "some private time." 

"Damn it, Lieutenant," Gideon said, his face red as he fumbled to recover his dignity. Why hadn't he made sure that his ultra-competent first officer had left the ship? "It's just that I thought I was alone and … I'd always had this fantasy, I suppose every Ensign in EarthForce has it, of having sex on the command deck and I was thinking about my crew and about you … but not like that, I was just thinking how good we all are together, always have been, as a Captain and XO I mean …" 

"No need to explain, Captain," Matheson backed towards the door. "I will leave you to your … work." 

Matheson turned away to go and Gideon was just about to draw a breath in relief when Matheson paused and turned back. 

"You know, Captain, you are right about every EarthForce Ensign having those fantasies." 

Smiling slightly, Matheson narrowed his eyes and sent an image directly to Gideon's mind. 

Gideon jerked back with a gasp as he saw a telepathic image of Matheson kneeling between his knees and taking Gideon's cock into his mouth. 

"Holy shit!" Gideon said, "I never knew you would … you wanted to …" 

Matheson's lips turned up at the corners. "There are still a few things left you don't know about me." 

"I guess so! I just never thought …" 

"Well?" Matheson asked. 

"Well? Well, what?" 

Matheson gestured to where Gideon still tried to cover his cock with his hands. 

Gideon stammered, "You mean now, that you would, right here, now?" 

Matheson's grin grew. "Yes, right here, right now. May I?" 

Gideon stared at him, his mind whirling but returning again and again to the image that Matheson had sent him. He shouldn't, no never, not with an officer in his command, not here … And he had ever noticed before how lovely Matheson's lips were, soft and shapely … 

"Hell, yes!" Gideon said abruptly. 

"Excellent choice, Captain." Matheson said evenly, only the widening of his eyes giving away his excitement. 

"Get the hell over here before I change my mind!" 

"A moment, Captain." 

Matheson walked over to a nearby console, his skillful fingers bringing it to life. Gideon stared at Matheson's hands, strong and elegant … 

"Computer," Matheson said, "List all living entities currently on the ship." 

//Captain Matthew Gideon. Lieutenant Jonathan Matheson.// 

"Alert me if that status changes." 

//Acknowledged.// 

"Disable all recording on Command Deck. Authorization John Matheson." 

//Acknowledge.// 

Then Matheson slowly detached his earpiece and placed it on the console. His fingers went to the neck of his black uniform and loosened the collar. Gideon's eyes were riveted by each movement. 

Finally, Matheson turned towards Gideon. Gideon watched him walk towards his chair, the Lieutenant's familiar walk suddenly filled with sensual meaning. 

Matheson took his time kneeling before the Captain's Chair. He reached underneath the chair and flicked a lever to stop the chair from swiveling. Licking his lips, he gently moved the Captain's hands away. 

Gideon's erection, which had begun to fade when he was interrupted, was quickly coming back to life. His cock sprung from underneath his hands eagerly. It didn't seem to care that the mouth nearby was a man's. Gideon had never been interested in being with a man before. But all of him was interested in the promise of the mind-sent image of Matheson between his knees. 

"Do you think you could remove your pants?" Matheson asked. 

"Alright, give me a second." Gideon lifted his hips and wiggled out of the tight pants, highly aware of Matheson who still kneeled before him. For good measure, he removed the red shirt as well, tossing it over a console. 

"Now are you finally gonna …Ahh." Matheson's hands ran lightly along the inside of Gideon's thighs. Matheson's lips followed, his tongue tracing swirls in the soft hair of his inner thigh. 

Matheson set Gideon's right thigh trembling then turned his tongue to the left thigh, licking and sucking his way towards where the cock bounced with every movement. 

"I never would have guessed," Gideon said breathlessly, "that you were such a tease." 

Finally, Matheson's questing lips reached the waiting cock, but he only nuzzled it aside and nipped gently at the tender skin where thigh met crotch. 

"Do something for me?" Matheson said, his voice tickling Gideon's skin. 

"Wh-what?" 

Matheson nipped his sensitive skin again. "Pretend that it's a normal day - No, pretend that we are in the middle of a battle and that I'm not here at all." 

"How am I supposed to forget you are…" Still, Gideon could see the appeal of what Matheson was suggesting. "Alright." He cleared his throat, which had somehow gotten thick. "Umm … Full scan, I want to know who those ships are." 

Matheson's tongue tickled the base of his cock and traced a searing line up to the swollen head. 

Gideon stammered, "Power to the front sh-shields …" 

Matheson's tongue circled up the head and flicked the tiny slit at the end. His lips kissed the head allowing it to move just slightly past his lips as his tongue circled the rim. 

"Ungh… Fire … forward guns." 

Matheson removed his mouth and licked the cock from base to tip with the flat of his tongue, leaving it glistening and wet. 

"Evasive maneuvers." 

Matheson's mouth returned once more to the top of the cock and steadied it with one hand gripping the base. A slight breath of air on the wet head and Gideon shivered. 

Abruptly, Matheson took the entire cock in his mouth and sucked it down his throat, pulling his hand away in time for his mouth to reach the base of the cock and bury his nose in the curly pubic hair. 

"God!" Gideon bucked underneath him. Matheson held himself very still until Gideon had settled and taken as deep of a breath as he could manage. 

Weakly, Gideon said, "Left forward guns, focus on the mother ship's engines." 

Matheson sucked slowly upwards until the head almost left his mouth before plunging downward again. Gideon's cock rubbed against the back of his throat and a groan escaped Gideon's lips. 

"Holy Hell, John…" 

Matheson stopped moving and Gideon forced himself to say, "L-launch fighter wing Delta." 

Matheson's agile mouth sucked his full length in again, his tongue flicking and swirling as he took him in. With one hand, Matheson steadied himself against Gideon's leg and with the other, caressed and squeezed his balls. 

Matheson sucked and swallowed him in and out, pulling his head up until the head of Gideon's cock rested on his lips before he dipped downwards again. 

"Damage … Uhhng" The rest was lost in a throaty moan. His fingers dug into the fabric of the chair arms. 

Matheson's lips left his cock and his tongue began tracing up and down the length of it. He swirled his tongue around the head clockwise and then counterclockwise. His tongue darted into and out of the slit in the end. 

"Damage report," Gideon managed to gasp out. 

Matheson's nimble tongue made its way down the length of the cock, teasing the little ridge of skin on the underside of the cock. Matheson moved his free hand, which had been massaging Gideon's balls, up to his cock and softly stroked it as his mouth moved downwards. 

Gently, he took one ball and then the other into his mouth, sucking and teasing. His fingers were squeezing the head of the cock lightly. 

"Ready… main… guns." 

Matheson brought his head up slowly, lingering over every sensitive spot before finally taking the cock into his mouth again. He moved up and down firmly, building a rhythm, and Gideon could only moan ecstatically. He was getting the blowjob of his life by his second-in-command. 

Gideon felt urgency building up in him and he pushed himself towards climax. He felt his muscles clenching and just before he reached release … 

… he felt Matheson grab his balls and twist them slightly, cutting off his climax. 

Gideon gasped, "What the Hell?" 

Matheson's mouth continued to move up and down his cock, which was straining with an incredible pressure. 

"Oh God, John, let me come!" 

Matheson removed his mouth from Gideon's cock long enough to wet his right pointer finger. Gideon had slid in the chair towards him, almost straddling his shoulders, and Gideon felt Matheson's wet finger run behind his balls. Gideon tried to gather himself to demand again that Matheson let him come. 

Matheson's finger pushed into Gideon's asshole. Gideon jumped in surprise and felt his asshole tighten around the tip of Matheson's finger. No one had ever touched him there before. 

Matheson wasn't finished. His finger slid farther in, then he started massaging a spot inside. 

A strange throbbing pulsed though Gideon. It quickly grew as urgent and demanding as the pulsing in his cock. 

"Oh my God …" Gideon panted, digging his fingers into Matheson's thick hair. 

Matheson's mouth moved up and down Gideon's cock and his finger slid in and out of his ass with a surging rhythm. Gideon's skin felt like it was going to burst open and every nerve from his fingers to his toes was burning in desperate need. 

Gideon snarled, "I swear, Lieutenant, if you don't let go of my balls, I'm going to fucking court-martial you!" 

Matheson waited just one agonizing second longer and then released Gideon's balls. 

Gideon howled and shoved his cock as far as into Matheson's mouth as he could. Soon his body was spasming and bucking with primitive force. His ass tightened again and again around Matheson's finger as he shot his fiery juices down the back of Matheson's throat. 

Matheson swallowed every last drop, as he sucked him dry. 

Finally, Gideon slumped back in the Captain's Chair, weak and exhausted, his entire body tingling. 


	2. Lieutenant's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon considers reciprocating.

**Part 2: Lieutenant's Turn**

Gideon collapsed in his chair, his legs trembling. "Where did you pick up that skill?" he asked, his throat tender from that last primal howl. 

Matheson sat back on his heels, wiping his lips. "Oh, here and there. You'd be surprised what you learn by watching and listening." 

"Don't try and tell me you've never actually sucked anyone off before. You were too good." 

"Well," Matheson's lips quirked, "maybe once or twice." 

Gideon shook his head in mock sadness. "And I never guessed what lurked behind that innocent façade." 

"Looking innocent is good for a first officer's health." Matheson's tongue slid out of his mouth to capture a wayward drop of saliva. Gideon found himself watching that tongue. He blinked and blew out a lungful of air. 

"Well, it was incredible, and I'm going to be walking funny for days." He could still feel the sensation of Matheson's finger inside him, giving him pleasure that he'd heard about but always dismissed as fantasy. Now he knew that there was definitely something to the stories. Might want to see if Lochley was interested in exploring that next time. Starting to feel cold, Gideon groaned and began to lever himself out of the chair. "I'll have to return the favor sometime." 

"I doubt that," Matheson said under his breath as he stood up. 

Gideon paused with his hand out towards his pants. "What did you say?" 

"I said, I look forward to that." 

"No, you didn't." Gideon pointed at him, "You said, 'I doubt that'". 

"Why would I say that?" Matheson's angular eyebrows raised. 

"You don't think I would, huh? Why not?" He took a step towards Matheson. "Is it that I don't keep my promises? Huh? Don't follow through on what I say? 

"No, no." Matheson backed away from him. 

"Or what, is it that you don't think I'm capable? Don't think I would be good enough?" 

"No, not at all." Matheson said, his hands up in protest. "It's just ..." 

"Just what?" 

"It's just that I don't see you on your knees in front of anyone." 

"Oh really. Now you're calling me too arrogant." 

"Well..." 

Gideon reached out and grabbed the collar of Matheson's uniform and pulled him towards him. His lips met Matheson's with a bruising impact but immediately softened. 

His tongue plunged between Matheson's surprised lips, tasting salt, sweat and the unfamiliar sharpness of his own semen. His tongue found Matheson's tongue and lifted it up, swirling around it, darting and teasing then plunging deep into his mouth. Apparently kissing a man wasn't that different from a woman. 

Matheson responded, sliding his own tongue into Gideon's mouth. Gideon pulled his tongue back and wrapped his lips around Matheson's tongue, sucking it rhythmically. Gideon's free hand cradled the back of Matheson's head, keeping the connection firm. 

Matheson moved backwards slightly, and Gideon moved with him, their mouths still fused together. Matheson grasped the console behind him. Gideon pressed against him with his naked body. 

Finally, the need for air became too great, and the men broke apart, gasping and staring at each other. 

Gideon had to resist the urge to kiss Matheson again, immediately. "Well, that's how I usually start," he said. "But I'm not really sure where to go from there. I've never ... I mean, do I just tear off your pants now?" 

Matheson swallowed. "Captain, you don't have to do this. That's not why I did what I did." 

"You mean you don't want me to?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"Then goddamnit tell me what to do." 

Matheson swallowed again, visibly collecting himself. "Um, just do what you enjoy being done to you." 

"Ok. Take off your shirt." 

"My shirt?" 

"Are you going to question everything, Lieutenant? Just take off your shirt." 

"Yes, sir." 

Matheson unfastened his jacket and shrugged out of it, laying it carefully on the back of a nearby chair. He took his black shirt and began to pull it over his head. 

Abruptly, Gideon stepped towards him and grabbed his lower arms. Matheson was captured with his shirt still over his arms past the elbows and covering his whole head. 

"Captain?" Matheson's voice through the cloth sounded worried. 

Gideon grinned wolfishly and leaned in, his hands still holding Matheson's arms aloft, and nipped his neck. Matheson flinched in surprise. 

Gideon ran his tongue down the long smooth surface of Matheson's neck, flickering with a feather touch over the sensitive skin of his adam's apple. 

Matheson made a noise somewhere between a moan and hiccup. 

"You alright in there, John?" 

"Yes, Matthew." 

Gideon chuckled against Matheson's neck. "I love it when you call me 'Matthew.' You have a special way of saying it. It always means I've done something rash and reprehensible, but you're determined to stand by me anyway." 

"Yes, Matthew." 

Gideon chuckled again and sent his tongue travelling along the firm, almost hairless chest of his first officer. Teasingly, he avoided the hard nipples and reached his mouth downwards as far as he could go without releasing Matheson's arms. 

Laying his tongue flat against Matheson's chest, he drew a straight line up his breastbone and circled his collarbone. The skin quivered under his touch and Matheson made a soft whimper that sent shivers up Gideon's own spine. 

Gideon moved to one side to Matheson's right underarm and blew on the curly underarm hair, damp with recent exertions. 

Matheson wiggled underneath him. 

"Ticklish, eh?" 

"Yes," Matheson gasped. 

"I'll have to remember that." 

"Wonderful." 

Gideon ran his tongue up the sensitive underside of Matheson's right arm, stopping just where his hands gripped Matheson's arms. He couldn't help one of his sideways grins when he noted how little Matheson was resisting his awkward position. Matheson had taken a mouthful of the shirt that still imprisoned him and was sucking on it. 

Gideon rubbed his chest up against Matheson's, reveling in the unfamiliar feel of a smooth flat torso against his own. Gideon suddenly realized that he was having a great deal of fun. More fun than he could remember having in a very long time. Even with Lochley. 

Pushing that thought aside, Gideon brought his lower body hard against Matheson's and both men gasped. 

Keeping his eyes up, Gideon explored Matheson's hips and legs only with the pressure of his own hips and legs. He was intoxicated by the uniform rubbing against his bare skin. The thick mound that had to be Matheson's cock and balls fascinated Gideon. His fingers itched to investigate it, feel a pulsing cock in his hands that wasn't his own. With a low growl, Gideon pushed Matheson back against the console, his bare legs straddling the smaller man's. 

Gideon was astonished to discover that his own cock was already starting to harden again. He had to hold himself from the urge to thrust his hips forward and grind his cock against Matheson. He wouldn't want to end things... precipitously. 

His hands were aching from keeping Matheson's arms aloft and he imagined that Matheson's arms were aching too, but he couldn't give up this intoxicating position just yet. 

Gideon licked his lips and stepped back from Matheson, their only point of touch Gideon's hands on Matheson's arms. Matheson tilted forward in surprise. Gideon steadied Matheson then positioned himself carefully. Swooping in, he grabbed one of Matheson's nipples between his lips. 

Matheson's "oh!" of surprise melted into an incoherent moan as Gideon sucked and taunted the rigid nipple. Taking it in his teeth, he bit down just the tiniest amount. 

Matheson's knees buckled and he would have fallen if Gideon hadn't had his hands gripping his arms. 

Gideon grinned, propping Matheson up again. "So, some things aren't that different with men." 

"Mmm" was Matheson's only reply. 

Gideon captured the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Then he rubbed his cheek against the hard nipple, scratching it lightly with the faint stubble on his chin. 

He then took pity on Matheson, and himself, and stepped back, releasing Matheson's arms. 

Matheson swayed slightly. 

"Didn't I tell you to take off your shirt, Lieutenant?" 

"Of course, sir, I must have forgotten." Matheson slowly pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. He tossed it away and rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. Gideon also flexed his hands and stretched his shoulders. 

They found it difficult to look at each other. 

Matheson's eyes strayed down to where Gideon's cock was already standing straight up. 

"Fast recharge," he commented. 

"Almost as fast as my ship," Gideon responded. 

Matheson raised his eyebrows and Gideon grinned and the tension was gone. 

Gideon said, "Now, where were we, before you took so long to undress?" 

"I believe the phrase you used was, 'tear off your pants'". 

"Ah yes, thank you, Lieutenant." 

Gideon took Matheson's shoulders and steered him towards one of the gray console chairs. 

"So I don't get the Captain's Chair?" 

"Not unless you've gotten promoted in the last five minutes." 

"I haven't?" Matheson asked with mock surprise, "Just what does someone have to do to get promoted these days?" 

Gideon laughed and Matheson sat down on the chair, one hand reaching around to flip the lever to stop it from moving. 

"Damn, this chair has one of those too? How did you know? ... Wait. Never mind." 

Matheson blinked his eyes innocently. 

Gideon laughed again then frowned in speculation. "I guess I should have had you take off your pants before you sat down." 

"Shall I?" Matheson got to his feet. 

"Don't trouble yourself. I'll do it." 

Gideon took ahold of Matheson's belt and worked out how to open it from the opposite vantage point. He turned him around and pulled the pants downwards, enjoying the feel of the straight masculine hips and the muscular legs. 

He left the pants around Matheson's ankles and ran his hands over the soft black underwear that covered Matheson's ass. His ass was so firm, with tight flat cheeks, tapering off to the top of his legs. 

Matheson said, "Are you going to let me take the pants the rest of the way off or shall I forget to get undressed again?" 

Gideon growled playfully and released him. He stood up and watched as Matheson tugged off his shoes and socks, then stepped out of his pants. Matheson picked up his discarded clothing, folded it, then laid it out over a handy console, moving slowly as if he liked that Gideon was watching him. Gideon's eyes were riveted to the play of muscles in Matheson's legs and the bounce of his cock against the fabric of his underwear. 

Matheson turned back towards Gideon, but before he could ask what was next, Gideon grabbed his hips and pulled him up against his body. He captured Matheson's lips with his own and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Gideon pressed his aching cock against Matheson's, only the thin soft fabric between them. He rubbed his cock against Matheson's, the fabric twisting, as his tongue plundered Matheson's mouth. Matheson hands gripped Gideon's ass and kneaded his ass cheeks, his tongue sparring with Gideon's. 

Abruptly, Gideon grunted and stepped back, letting go of Matheson. 

"Sorry," Gideon said breathlessly, "I know that isn't what I promised. I just lost my head." 

Matheson glanced downward towards Gideon's cock that was still full and erect. "It looks like you didn't quite lose it." 

"Smartass." 

Gideon guided Matheson back to the console chair and crouched before him. Before Matheson could sit down, Gideon slid his fingers under the waistband of Matheson's underwear, brushing the tip of his engorged cock, before pulling the waistband up and over and down his legs, revealing at last the object of his attention. 

"God, it's huge!" Gideon said, "I'm supposed to get that all in my mouth?" 

Matheson broke out laughing. "Captain, I can tell you haven't looked your own... instrument in the eye before." He continued to laugh quietly, as he pulled the underwear the rest of the way down and kicked them off somewhere across the dim-lit bridge. 

"If you can, then I can," Gideon said, pushing Matheson back into the chair and getting to his knees before him. He shifted, trying to get into a comfortable position. "I never knew this floor was so hard. Remind me to get it carpeted." 

"I'll bring it up at the next budget meeting." 

Gideon eyed the immense-looking cock dubiously and decided to work up to it. 

He pushed Matheson's legs farther apart and moved in between them. With one hand, he gripped Matheson's left leg and with his other, reached out to run a finger down the length of his cock. It jumped and shivered, a tiny drop of liquid appearing at the end. His fingers traced up to the top of the thick head and touched the tiny drop, smearing it around the head. He ran his fingers down the underside of Matheson's cock, circling the sensitive ridge of skin just below the head. 

Above him, Matheson groaned softly. 

"Okay, so far, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, Captain." His words were normal, but his voice was breathy and uneven. 

Gideon smiled and trailed his fingers down around the base of the cock, sinking his fingers into the small patch of coarse pubic hair. Then his fingers circled and squeezed his balls gently, taking pleasure from the unique texture of the skin surrounding them. 

He reached behind Matheson and grabbed his ass, pulling Matheson forward until he sat at the edge of the chair. He grabbed his own red shirt and shoved it behind Matheson's ass, so he wouldn't slide backwards. 

Preparations complete. Licking his lips, he grabbed the base of the cock and moved towards it slowly. 

"You don't have to take it all in at once," Matheson said faintly, "just what's comfortable. And keep your head level or up, it'll help you not gag." 

"When I need your advice, I'll ask for it," Gideon snapped. 

"You did." 

"Oh, yeah." 

Licking his lips again, Gideon kissed the end of the cock cautiously. The skin felt smooth and resilient against his lips. His tongue flickered out and tasted the salt of the skin, mixed with a faint unfamiliar taste. He sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue dancing along the skin. 

Matheson mmmed. 

Gideon ran the rim of Matheson's cock around the inside of his lips. Moving a little further down, his tongue found and teased at the little ridge of skin on the underside of the cock. He was trying to remember what Matheson had just done to him, though that memory was rather heat-blasted. He instead thought about what women had done to him that he'd liked. 

Removing his mouth from the head of Matheson's cock, he wrapped his lips around it from the side, sucking and licking his way down. Wherever his mouth wasn't, his fingers were caressing, reveling in the way the skin of Matheson's cock moved over the solid throbbing core. 

His free hand snaked underneath Matheson's left leg and around to his left ass cheek. He kneaded the tight muscular ass, feeling the jolts and shivers of pleasure that traveled through Matheson's body as Gideon's mouth and right hand fondled his cock. 

He removed his hand from the cock and covered the entire cock with saliva. For good measure, he licked his own hand as well, before returning it to a firm grasp around the lower half of the cock. He placed his mouth over the top of it. 

"Don't forget...to breathe." Matheson gasped, sounding like he was having trouble with that himself. "Breathe in when you take it in and out when you let it back out." 

Gideon lifted his head. "Do you need an oxygen mask, Lieutenant?" 

"No, sir... Not yet, sir." 

"Hmm," Gideon said, his cheek against Matheson's cock. "I must not be doing it right then." 

"Not to contradict you, Captain," Matheson swallowed noisily, "but you have always been a fast learner." 

"Why thank you, Lieutenant." 

Gideon returned his attention to Matheson's cock and sucked it halfway into his mouth. His hand stroked down at the same moment with a slight twisting action. He pulled his head back and his hand followed the movement, creating double waves of sensation that he'd always enjoyed. He moved back down again and repeated the motion. 

Matheson moaned, the sound sending electric shivers down Gideon. 

As Gideon continued to suck Matheson's cock in and out, his tongue swirled around the head of it. The hand on Matheson's ass crept to the crack between his ass cheeks. Gideon ran his fingers up and down the sensitive crack and was rewarded with another moan from Matheson. 

Deciding that Matheson was near the breaking point, Gideon lifted his head and moved the hand downwards to rest against Matheson's straining balls. 

Gideon looked up. Matheson's dark eyes were closed, his mouth hanging slightly open. His hands were white-knuckled where they gripped the seat of the chair. Matheson had impressive stamina but Gideon was going to win this one in the end. 

The wolf smile flashed across Gideon's face. 

He brought his mouth back to the cock, timing his breathing. He slid his tongue out and pushed downwards, then pulled up again on the out-breath. He sucked it in again and again, each time getting more and more of it into his mouth, until finally the head of Matheson's cock rubbed against the back of his throat. 

Matheson gave a choked cry and thrust against Gideon's lips. 

"Uh-uh," Gideon said around a full mouth. 

He bet Matheson could guess what was coming, but Matheson still yelped when Gideon took a grip on his balls and carefully twisted. 

"Oh n-no ..." Matheson moaned. 

"Ohhh yes." 

He slurped in Matheson's cock, getting more comfortable with the action each time. A few more repetitions and Matheson was writhing beneath him. But he didn't beg. Gideon's other hand continued to run its fingers lightly back and forth along the crack between Matheson's ass cheeks. 

Gideon wanted Matheson to beg. He wanted his so-tightly-controlled first officer to beg. Once more, he took Matheson's cock all the way in and held it there for moment, waiting until Matheson had steadied. Then, very carefully, he pulled his lips back and exposed his teeth. He drew his mouth back up, his lips still firm on the cock, as his teeth, ever so lightly, scraped the super sensitized cock. 

Above him, Matheson whimpered. 

Lips only, Gideon took the cock in again. Then he drew out his teeth and gingerly skimmed the cock again. He repeated the action only twice more before... 

... Matheson broke. His voice was a harsh whisper, "Captain... Matt... please." 

Gideon smiled around the cock, delicately running his teeth over it once more, just to make Matheson wait. 

Wrapping his lips firmly about Matheson's cock, Gideon braced himself and with one swift movement, released Matheson's balls and grabbed his delicious ass with both hands. 

Matheson growled through clenched teeth. He lunged forward, shoving himself deep into Gideon's waiting mouth. Gideon held on tight as Matheson plunged deep, again and again, each thrust punctuated by a strangled "ah!" and a tight contraction of his ass. 

A final "rrraah!" and Matheson climaxed, spurting his juices into Gideon's mouth. 

Gideon managed to remember to swallow and sent searing trails of hot sharp semen down his throat. He swallowed again, astonished at the sheer quantity of it. Tears came to his eyes, but he held on until Matheson's thrusts grew weaker and finally stopped with a long sighing groan. 

Gideon lifted his head from the spent cock and lay his cheek against the inside of Matheson's thigh. One of Matheson's hands came up to caress his hair and Gideon thought he might be trembling. 

Gideon placed a gentle kiss on the tender skin of Matheson's inner thigh and looked up. Matheson's eyes were still shut and his mouth hanging open. There was a drop of blood on Matheson's lower lip, as if he had bit his lip to stop from crying out. Gideon just looked at him for a long moment, surprised how young and vulnerable his longtime fellow officer looked. 

Wearily, Gideon made himself move. As he shifted backwards, his knees collapsed under him, having gone numb sometime in the last eternity. He scooted to lean back against another chair and finally noticed that he had his own raging erection. 

He grunted and closed his own eyes, stroking himself towards release. 

Suddenly, a warm body lowered onto his and a strong hand replaced his hand on his cock. He opened his eyes to find Matheson sitting between his legs, with Matheson's legs wrapped around Gideon's torso. 

Matheson placed his free hand on Gideon's chin and pressed his lips softly against Gideon's. They both closed their eyes. 

This kiss was nothing like the previous ones they had shared. Instead of plundering, the tongues caressed, the lips soft and pliable. Matheson's gentle touch soothed Gideon's mouth and throat which felt stretched and abused from Matheson's cock. The heady mixture of saliva and semen from both of them swirled between their mouths, sparked with a slight taste of blood from Matheson's bit lip. 

Matheson's firm grip on his cock brought Gideon steadily towards climax. There were no games, no delays, and Gideon's climax was more like the cresting of a wave than the previous explosion. He pumped his juices across Matheson's hand and lower belly and sighed into his mouth. 

Gideon leaned back against the chair and Matheson leaned against him, his arms around Gideon's waist, his head resting against his neck. 

"God, that was good," Gideon said at last. 

A pause. 

"Wonderful," he added. 

Another pause. 

"Feel free to chime in at any time, Lieutenant." 

"Mmph?" said Matheson from where his face was buried in Gideon's neck. 

"Oh great, a sleeper. Why am I the only man in the world that doesn't fall asleep after sex?" 

"Would you know if you were?" Matheson mumbled. 

"Oh, right." Gideon ran his fingers lazily down Matheson's back. "I forget my XO has so much more experience than I." 

Matheson turned his face so his cheek rested against Gideon's chest. "That would not be difficult." 

"Damn -- Is my sex life, or lack thereof, the required topic of conversation in the hallways and dining room?" 

"Actually, yes. There were hundreds of credits won and lost when you and Captain Lochley finally ... 

"Grr..." Gideon tickled Matheson in the rib cage. 

"Hey!" Matheson squirmed about in his lap in the most distracting way. "What can we talk about if not our Captain?" 

"Why not the First Officer?" 

"Or the Captain and the First Officer." 

A lengthy pause as Matheson's remark sank in. 

Gideon rubbed his cheek against Matheson's hair and sighed, "This didn't happen." 

"Couldn't happen." Matheson agreed. 

"Would never happen." 

"Can't ever happen again." 

Both men were silent. Gideon ran his hand down Matheson's left leg which was still wrapped around him. Matheson drew patterns across Gideon's chest. 

"One thing, Captain... Matt..." 

"Hmm?" 

"You're right, it was incredible." 

Gideon smiled against Matheson's hair. "It was, wasn't it. And you doubted me." 

"I did and I apologize," Matheson said gravely, the seriousness of his voice sabotaged by the fact that he was rubbing the palm of his hand against Gideon's right nipple, "you have taught me a valuable lesson here today." 

"I think it was you who was doing the teaching." 

"That is true, Captain, but you are a quick study." 

"I think I remember you saying something of that sort earlier, but my attention was elsewhere at the time." 

"Indeed." 

Gideon ran his finger down the line of Matheson's cheekbone, realizing that he had wanted to do that for a long time. Matheson's hands were exploring his back, dipping down to the top of his ass. His fingers danced up Gideon's spine, sending shivers across his back. 

Gideon's finger traced the outline of Matheson's lips. Matheson's lips parted slightly and his eyes met Gideon's. 

Gideon asked, "How much time do we have left before the techs take control?" 

Matheson leaned back from him and squinted at a nearby console. "About 33 minutes." 

"Damn, that barely leaves us enough time to get dressed and down to the shuttle bay. Not any time to do... anything else." 

Neither man made a move to get up from their current position. 

"Bullet car?" Matheson suggested. 

"Not long enough." 

"What about your mini shuttle, does it have autopilot?" 

"It does. That's an idea..." 

Matheson frowned. "But how are we going to explain the shuttle docking by autopilot when there are two perfectly good pilots on board?" 

"Hey, I'm the Captain of the Excalibur. Landing Control will believe whatever bullshit I come up with. And the trip down to the surface takes a good 45 minutes." 

"Maybe longer, if we tell the autopilot to take the safest possible approach." 

"As if I would take any route but the safest possible." 

"Of course." 

Matheson was running his fingers down Gideon's jaw and exploring the shape of his right ear. 

Gideon drew his finger again down those lovely cheekbones. "John?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to get up first." 

"Oh. Right." Matheson tried to stand, and there was a general good-natured untangling of limbs. 

Finally standing, the men leaned against each other like drunks. 

"Race you to the shuttle," Gideon mumbled. 

"Not quite fair, considering I got the messiest. I've going to have to find something to clean myself up." 

"There has to be some compensation for being the Captain." 

"Other than getting the Captain's Chair." 

"Other than that." 

Gideon looked around the dim bridge. "What did you do with my pants?" 

"I believe that you tossed them off in that direction." 

"Oh, yeah." He left the warmth of Matheson's body reluctantly and wobbled across the bridge. Pulling his underwear and pants on with difficulty, he looked around for his belt. He retrieved his red shirt from where it had been scrunched behind Matheson and inhaled the scent of Matheson's sweat. He tugged the shirt down over his chest, dampening it with his own sweat. His jacket was still where he lay it across the back of his chair. He stood with his hand on his jacket and watched Matheson. 

While Gideon was getting dressed, Matheson had raided the command deck First Aid kit for some antiseptic wipes, and was now cleaning off the remains of Gideon's last orgasm. Then Matheson located his black underwear hiding under the navigational display table. Next the pants -donned one leg at a time, Gideon noticed- and his belt. 

Gideon knew he should be taking advantage of his lead and getting to the shuttle bay, but he didn't move. 

When Matheson pulled on his black shirt, Gideon shivered. It was still wet in the spot where Matheson had sucked on it as he was trapped. Matheson pulled on his jacket and lifted his ever-present earpiece to his ear. 

Matheson went to another console, changing the environmental settings, which was why he had come to the bridge at all and was also something which Gideon had completely forgotten about. 

Once again, Matheson was EarthForce Lt. Matheson, Gideon's extremely competent Executive Officer. Gideon could almost believe that the last half hour had not happened, that it had been only the imaginings of a tired and lonely man giving himself solitary pleasure. That he had never felt Matheson's lips against his, Matheson's chest under his fingers, Matheson's tongue on his inner thigh. 

A feeling of sadness swept over him and he closed his eyes. 

"Captain?" Matheson was at his side, lifting his head slightly to look up at Gideon's face. 

"Lieutenant," Gideon responded quietly. 

Abruptly, Matheson grabbed the back of Gideon's head, bringing their lips together with a rush. Gideon's hand went to the side of Matheson's face. It was just a quick kiss, tongues just touching. 

Matheson released him and stepped back, an impish grin lighting up his face. "You don't feel like a dream." 

Gideon grinned back, relieved. "We've been sharing some very erotic dreams." 

"Speaking of sharing…" Matheson said and grabbed Gideon's jacket and flung it across the bridge. "See you at the shuttle!" 

"Hey!" Gideon said, diving after his jacket as Matheson ran out the door. "I will get you for that, Lieutenant!" 

"I certainly hope so!" came Matheson's voice from the hallway. 

"Don't think you can beat me!" Gideon replied, snatching his jacket from the floor and scrambling after him. "This is my ship, I know ways to get places that you never knew existed." 

"Are you sure?" drifted back. "XOs always know more than their captains." 

Gideon growled and raced after him. 

The door to the command deck closed silently behind them. 


End file.
